


Soft Cuddles and Kisses

by MeltedMoonStone



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute-ness, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Nick Names, Pet Names, Secret Santa, Snow, Winter, attempted cooking, cuddles of all kinds, hey look! I actually have a finished fic longer than 500 words, hope jincess likes it, i tried my hardest, jackbam being soft boyfriends, lots of giggling, lots of love, mostly babe and baby, naps, sometimes they're soft dumb boyfriends, this is for jincess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedMoonStone/pseuds/MeltedMoonStone
Summary: 5 times Jackbam were soft, sometimes dumb, college boyfriends.All fluff here folks!





	Soft Cuddles and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/gifts).



> I'm really happy with how this turned out so I hope Jincess likes it too! I have a hard time with starting fics and then never finishing them, but since this was a Secret Santa I couldn't just not do it, so I actually finished! It's super cute, and soft, and just, ughh... my heart hurts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please leave a kudos and a comment!

Everyone knew about Jackson and Bambam. There was no way you couldn’t. They were literally the cutest, most endearing couple on campus- it’s a fact, there was a poll. They were just… so… pure, and sweet, and all the good, fluffy parts of a relationship (although some people say they’ve heard some raunchy stuff coming from their dorm room, but there’s no real proof so everyone just keeps with the illusion that JackBam is the most cutsey couple around). People always see them at the coffee shop, or arcade, or just sitting in the courtyard giggling and cuddling and other things. It’s quite cute.

1)

It’s winter, the air is cold, there is ice on the side of the road, and Bambam is not having it. He hates the cold. He’s from Thailand, and Thailand doesn’t get cold. He wishes he could have all the snow and christmas magic, without the below freezing temperature. But, alas, that’s physically impossible, and thus here he is, suffering.

Suffering, waiting for his boyfriend that was supposed to meet him outside of the main entrance, 15 minutes ago. 

Bambam sighed, hunched over on the stairs, and then glared at the resulting puff of steam that came out of his mouth. If he can see his breath, it’s too cold to be outside, period. But no, his boyfriend wanted to take him somewhere after his last class, and like the whipped boyfriend he is, he agreed to it even though it’s 30 degrees outside. 

5 more minutes passed before Bambam heard the door behind him slam open, followed by hurried footsteps until he felt a solid weight crash against his back. He barely stopped himself from falling over when Jackson started to spew apologies left and right.

“I am SO sorry! I know you hate the cold, oh gosh i feel so bad-” Jackson turned Bambam around to face him- “Please forgive me, oh god, i’m so sorry, please don’t be mad, i swear i didn’t mean to be late-” Jackson hugged him so tightly Bambam couldn’t breath for a second- “Class ran late a few minutes and then the professor called me to talk to him-” Jackson grabbed Bambam’s face and started to gently rub it, trying to warm his cheeks up- “And then it took him 5 minutes to get to the point, and then i wasn’t really sure what he was talking about so he had to spend another 5 minutes explaining it to my dumb self-” Jackson pecked Bambam’s forehead, and then his nose- “Are you okay? You’re not mad right?” Jackson loosened his grip of Bambam just a bit and he could actually look at Jackson now. 

Jackson’s eyes were wide and watery, and his lips were in a little pout. Both of his hands were clenched together in front of him. Bambam huffed, a look that screamed both exaspearation and endearment simultaneously coming across his features, and gave Jackson a peck on his nose, and then a peck on his lips before pulling back. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, I’m not mad at you, not really.”

Jackson pouted harder, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, you silly goose.” Bambam grabbed Jackson’s hands, prying them apart, and put a kiss on the back of each one.

Jackson smiled, his eyes closing and his grin stretching across his face. He giggled slightly, and then gave Bambam a kiss on the back of his hands in return. “Okay.”

They stood there, holding hands and smiling like buffoons, for a few minutes before Bambam spoke.

“So, where did you want to go?”

Jackson’s happy smile turned into a frown of confusion,”...What do you mean?” That’s when Bambam knew, he loved an airhead. 

“You… forgot.”

“Wait, forgot what?” Jackson scrunched up his nose, a look of concentration crossing his features, before it turned into one of panic, “I didn’t forget anything important right?!”

Bambam sighed, “No you didn’t forget anything important, but the whole reason i’m out here right now instead of at home is because you said you wanted to take me somewhere after your last class.”

Jackson frowned again, “I don’t… really remember… any-” He gasped, “I remember!!! Oh, oh, I remember now!!” He grabbed Bambam’s hand and started pulling him off campus. “There’s this new Thai restaurant that opened and i wanted to take you on a date to it! See if it’s authentic, or close enough, or not at all!”

Bambam stumbled, trying to keep up with Jackson’s enthusiasm, but he couldn’t keep the fond smile from forming on his face, as they walked down the street.

“Ugh, why are you so cute?”

 

2)

It was Stay In Night, like date night, but you stay home instead. They had it all planned out.

First, they’d make dinner, then they’d watch either a movie or two, or binge a few episodes from their latest anime series, and after that it’d be a nice, relaxing bath with candles and bubble and flowers and everything you could possibly need. 

Bambam and Jackson were buzzing around, doing this and that. Chopping vegetables, cooking rice, lighting candles, all things needed to make dinner. And, relatively, easy things to do. 

Not for them.

Jackson was swinging the butcher’s knife trying to cut up a chicken and it was freaking Bambam out. His boyfriend was already clumsy and accident prone as he was, and adding a knife to the mix did not help. But all he could do was stand there and hope for the best because Jackson knew his luck too and didn’t want to hurt Bambam, or so was his reasoning. 

For a few minutes, it was just the sound of the knife cutting through bones and hitting wood. 

Jackson stopped the constant swinging, and gently put the knife down, far away from the edge of the counter, before turning to Bambam with a smile so big it was kind of ridiculous.

“I did it!” Jackson sounded so proud of himself, it caused Bambam to let out a surprised laugh. The pure satisfaction radiating off of Jackson was cute, and Bambam couldn’t stop himself from chuckling and walking up to him, where he than lead jackson to the sink.

“Good job, babe,” he smiled,”I’ll give you a kiss as a reward after you wash your hands, yeah?”

“Okay!”

That was probably the fastest Bambam had ever seen Jackson wash his hands. 

“Now, Where’s my kiss?” Jackson leaned forward, comically, and pointed at his cheek, his eyes closed and head tilted. It didn’t matter that it made Jackson even shorter than Bambam.

Bambam rolled his eyes and went to kiss his cheek. However, Jackson turned his head last minute and swooped Bambam into a kiss on the lips. Bambam squeaked quietly, although he wasn’t very surprised, and melted into the kiss, letting Jackson wrap his arms around his waist and pull him in closer.

The kiss was soft, and slow, just them standing there, enjoying the feel of each other’s lips and presence.   
Jackson slowly leaned back, leaving Bambam dazed. When Bambam opened his eyes, it was to the site of Jackson smiling at him gently. Love in his eyes and affection radiating from his eyes. Bambam’s expression followed, looking at his boyfriend, happy to just be in his arms.

“I love you.” 

Jackson said it so quietly, Bambam almost didn’t hear him. But he did, and it only caused him to feel more fuzzy than he already did. 

“I love you too”

They just stood and giggle. Looking at each other and whispering quiet ‘I love you’s and ‘You’re so cute’s. But then something caught Jackson’s attention.

“Hey, Bam?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s that smell?”

That made Bambam alert. He sniffed the air once, then twice, before his eyes widened and he started to flail, turning around.

“The Vegetables!!”

3)

Jackson was on their bed, just lounging while scrolling through social media. There was a calm quiet across their apartment, and it had Jackson close to dozing off. 

Until Bambam decided to disturb it.

“Jackson!”

“What?”

“Make me some tea!”

Jackson looked up from his phone to see Bambam in their bean bag chair across from the bed, with full on puppy dog eyes and pout activated. 

“No, I don’t want to move.”

Bambam gave a small gasp as Jackson went back to scrolling through twitter.

“Babe! Please make me some tea?”

“No, I just told you I don’t want to move.” Jackson didn’t even look at bambam that time, thus Bambam couldn’t see the small smile creeping up on his face. He’d go make Bambam some tea in a few minutes but he wanted to tease him a little more first.

Out of nowhere, Jackson’s face was shoved into the bed and that’s when he realized that Bambam had climbed up on top of him. 

“Hyung~ Gege~, please??”

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Jackson wiggled until he was able to get out from under Bambam, “You’re kinda suffocating me right now! Why should I make you tea after such disrespect?!”

Jackson pushed Bambam down and climbed on top of him. They started to wrestle, squirming out of each other's hold just to be dragged back in, and it continued with tickles, and kisses, and punches to the gut. 

Finally, Jackson was able to pin Bambam down underneath him. He was a fit of giggles and it was difficult for Jackson to not laugh along.

“Ceed or I will tickle you forever!” 

“Never!” Bambam tried to twist out of Jackson’s grip, but he was a lot weaker and it was useless, “I will never surrender to you!”

“Then you leave me no choice!” There was a large grin on Jackson’s face as he moved both of Bambam’s wrists to one hand, and moved to shove the other one up Bambam’s shirt.

“Wait! No, No!” Bambam was like a worm, wiggling all over the place, “Wait, Jackson, Don- Ahhh!” Bambam’s screechy laugh rang throughout the room. Soon Jackson’s laugh joined too- he was laughing so hard he couldn’t keep tickling Bambam.

Once they calmed down- which took a while because everytime they would calm down, they’d look at each other and start laughing again- Jackson rolled off of bambam and pulled him into his arms, throwing his leg over Bambam’s. Bambam was about to whine about not being able to move but was cut off by Jackson kissing him. 

“Shhhh,” Jackson pet Bambam’s head, “Just sleep.”

“It’s… 4 o’clock… in the afternoon.”

“Shhh, just sleep, i got tired tickling your ass.”

“That’s not my fault,” Bambam pouted, “You’re the one who didn’t want to just go get me some tea.” 

“I’ll go get you tea,” Bambam grinned, “After a nap.” Bambam went back to pouting.

“But-”

“Noooo,” Jackson hugged Bambam tighter, “Just take a nap with me, babe.”

“Ugh, fine.”

With that, Jackson fell asleep and Bambam went not long after. 

4)

It was late and Jackson was just getting back from fencing practice. He wanted to eat, take a shower, and go to sleep, preferably, all at the same time. Alas, that is impossible, tragically, so he just sighs, still standing in the doorway to their apartment. There’s a loud thump from dropping his bag as he lazyly takes off his shoes, his eyes closed and leaning half on the wall, followed by his jacket, and then his beanie. 

The sound of the bag must have alerted Bambam to his arrival, because Jackson heard him walk out of their bedroom, the hallway creaking slightly, before coming around the corner a few seconds later.

“Hey, baby.” Bambam spoke quietly, clearly seeing how exhausted Jackson was. He gently grabbed his face, giving a small kiss on the forehead, and then a slightly less small kiss on his lips. “How was practice?”

Bambam softly grabbed Jackson’s wrist and started to pull him towards the bedroom as he answered.

“It was good. It was longer today since we have a break for Christmas next week-” Jackson cut himself off with a yawn. His voice was low, and Bambam could see that he was struggling to stay awake, “- but it was good.”

“That’s good, sweetheart. Why don’t you take a shower, and I’ll heat up some dinner for you, okay?” Bambam lead Jackson to the bathroom, where he gave him one more kiss before getting out.

Jackson turned on the water so that it would heat up while he undressed. Usually, he’d savor getting into the shower while it’s still freezing but he really wasn’t up to it right now. He could faintly hear Bambam in the kitchen, and he smiled. 

Climbing into the shower was heavenly. The hot water helped ease his sore muscles and drove the last bits of the winter frost out of his limbs. He stood still, with his head under the water, for a few minutes, probably, he wasn’t really sure how long it had been. He pulled himself out of his trance and cleaned up semi-quickly. He really just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend and sleep.

Jackson came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist, and was greeted with Bambam sitting on their bed, with a glass of water and bowl of stew next to him.

He looked up from his phone to see Jackson just staring at him, his eyes a little fuzzy. He giggled because it was so cute. “Go get dressed, sleepyhead. Dinner and I will be here when you get back.”

The rest of the night was a blur for Jackson, he remembers eating something warm, falling into Bambam’s arms, and a soft pressure against his face before drifting off to dreamland. 

~

Jackson jerked awake. His vision was blurry, and he was confused as to why he was awake. There wasn’t any light coming from the window, so it was sometime before 6. He tried to move into a more comfortable position, but couldn’t. That’s when he realized that Bambam was sleeping on his arm, his head tucked under Jackson’s chin. He started at Bambam for a second, his heart melting at how peaceful Bambam looked. 

He softly kissed his head before falling back asleep.

5)

It was Christmas Eve and both Jackson and Bambam were buzzing with energy. They had just gotten back home from Jinyoung and Jaebum’s apartment, where everyone had gathered to have a small party and exchange gifts, since they won’t be able to see each other tomorrow. 

Regardless, it was now 10:30 and the two couldn’t wait until Christmas to give each other their presents and the accompanying kisses. 

Their apartment was sparsely decorated, they were two college students after all, but what they had up was enough for the both of them. There was a tree in the corner of their living room, there were two stockings on the wall next to the tree, there were candles on the coffee table, dining table, and the tables next to the couch, there were a few lights on the doorway, along with a sprig of mistletoe, and finally, two wrapped presents waiting for them under the tree. 

To distract themselves from the clock, they decided to watch a movie.

“Okay, go make some hot chocolate, and I’ll pick a movie?” Bambam asked. He was already in front of the tv, an xbox controller in hand as he sifted through Netflix.

“Sure. Be right back, babe.” Jackson walked to the kitchen and the living room was quiet, the only sound being the shift of the controller and the buzz of the microwave. Since it was so quiet, it was no surprise when Jackson heard the small gasp Bambam made. He had found the perfect movie to watch, right in front of him was-

“We are NOT watching Mean Girls!!” Jackson’s face suddenly appeared from the doorway. A small glare was directed as Bambam as Bambam’s face slowly morphed into an exaggerated pout.

“But-”

“No! We watched Mean Girls last week.”

“Yeah, last week! It’s a new week now!”

“No! Mean Girls is not a Christmas movie! We have this discussion every year!” Jackson was fully standing in the doorway now, his arms crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed. Bambam faced him with the same expression, trying to convince him.

“Please! Please, please, please!”

“No, I already lost the battle last week, I’m not losing again.”

“Ugh fine. What do you want to watch then?” Bambam conceeded, besides, he could just make Jackson watch Mean Girls with him later, as an exchange for this time.

“Umm… let’s watch the…. Uhh… Home Alone!” Jackson’s face lit up when he remembered that movie existed, “I want to watch Home Alone!”

Bambam pouted, partly because he didn’t really want to watch Home Alone, and mostly because Jackson looked so cute with that excited grin on his face that he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no.

“Fine.”

“Yay!” Jackson jumped and clapped his hands as he cheered. His little celebration was cut short when the beep of the microwave reached their ears.

As Jackson went to get the hot chocolate, Bambam selected the movie and then went to the couch. He rearranged the pillows and blankets for optimal cuddling and settled down with a spot left for Jackson.

Jackson walked in, carefully holding the mugs so that he wouldn’t spill anything. His lips were in a small pout as he concentrated, and it was so cute Bambam couldn’t help but give him a kiss as he sat down next to him.

“Thanks, babe.”

They started the movie and settled in.

~

The movie was a good distraction for a while, but once it was 11:30, they kept looking at the clock every 10 seconds, wondering if it was finally Christmas yet. They were restless, and kept kissing each other, and tickling each other, and hugging each other, just lots of things to focus some of the excitement they had building up. 

Eventually, Bambam’s phone lit up with the alarm he had set to go off at midnight. Bambam jumped, his eyes eidw before turning to Jackson.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” He then proceeded to smash his mouth against Jackson’s giving him a big, sloppy kiss. He had to pull back because he couldn’t stop himself from starting to giggle.

Jackson stared at him for a few seconds, slightly dazed, before he giggled too and pecked Bambam on the nose. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Bambam just giggled more, and got of the couch, dragging Jackson with him until they stood in front of the tree. He sat down on the ground, Jackson doing the same things, and grabbed one of the boxes.

“This is for you!” Bambam shoved the box into Jackson’s hands hurriedly. He was shaking with excitement. He couldn’t wait for Jackson to open his present.

Jackson thanked him before ripping off the wrapping paper. He set the box on the ground and pulled off the lid. He smiled at what he saw inside. There was a baseball cap with a silver crown on it (kind of like his ‘wang’ one), a packet of organic green tea (it was his favorite brand too!), and a framed picture of them at the mountains during summer.

He loved it.

“Awe, thank you, Bambam,” He kissed him softly, “I love it.”

Bambam kissed him back, but when he pulled away, he looked slightly put off.

“Did… you see w=everything in the box?”

“Um.. yeah?”

Bambam pulled the box too him, and reached inside. He pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Jackson, “No you didn’t, you silly.”

Jackson looked surprised but didn’t question it. He took the envelope and opened it up, expecting it to just be a card or something like that, but when he looked inside he gasped.

From the envelope he pulled out two airplane tickets to Hong Kong.

It was silent for a moment, Jackson because he was still processing the information and Bambam because he was nervous.

“Oh my god!” Jackson blurted, his voice thick with a sob, “Oh my god! You didn’t!” He lunged from his spot, toppeling Bambam over as he wrapped his arms around him, “Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I can’t believe this, I- Oh god-” Jackson was crying now, with full on tears and everything running down his face. “I love you, I love you so much!”

“I love you too.” Bambam was also crying, just a little bit.

“How did you even?”

“I saved up everything I could, and had a little help from our friends.”

“Omg, my gift feels so inferior now.” Jackson whined.

“I’m sure it’s just as good.”

Jackson wasn’t convinced but Bambam just kissed him until his pout disappeared.

“Merry Christmas, love.”

“Merry Christmas, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> I'm really happy with how this turned out so I hope Jincess likes it too! I have a hard time with starting fics and then never finishing them, but since this was a Secret Santa I couldn't just not do it, so I actually finished! It's super cute, and soft, and just, ughh... my heart hurts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
